Belonging
by Shadows42
Summary: Echizen Ryoma wonders about where he fits into Seishun Gakuen. He feels like he is intruding at times, the way how everyone seems to pair off almost too perfectly. And then he sees. Seigaku one-shot, slightly more serious.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tenipuri. No. I do not. NO! I DON'T!

* * *

Ryoma looks at his team with an apathetic expression.

But on the inside, he is wondering.

Wondering if he really belongs here.

Buchou is exchanging _more-than-just-friends_ looks with Fuji-sempai. (Ryoma looks away uncomfortably, _love_ only meant one thing to him: The worst score possible in tennis).

Kaidou-sempai is running for his life, quite literally. (Ryoma realises that for Kaidou-sempai to be sweating and panting as he is, he must be really tired, which is something, as Kaidou-sempai is the endurance player).

Inui-sempai is the one behind this reason. (And Ryoma lets his previous thought go; anyone would run forever to escape the _thing_ in Inui-sempai's hands).

Momo-sempai is playing a power match with Kawamura-sempai. (Ryoma would have winced when the fence is literally torn apart by a stray ball, but he is used to it).

Kikumaru-sempai is bouncing, literally, around Oishi, who is tending to a freshman's scratch. (Ryoma wonders if Kikumaru-sempai should really be around at this time; his four clones which are all running in circles don't seem to be helping the freshman's condition if his swirling eyes are any indication).

Another minute passes, and Ryoma stands up from his position underneath a tree, noting the unnatural silence around him that is normally never there due to Momo-sempai or Kikumaru-sempai, usually.

And then it is gone.

Kikumaru-sempai bounds over, grabs his ochibi-chan into a hug, and drags him to a nearby court.

Momo-sempai, who is trying to take the racket out of Kawamura-sempai's hands, notices. He too runs over, complaining and shouting about how he should have the right to challenge Echizen first (something about best friends and whatnot).

Oishi-sempai, who has noticed the beginning-to-develop-into-a-explosion disturbance, finishes tending the freshman's 'wounds' and also head over. He passes by Kawamura-sempai, taking the racket swiftly.

Kawamura-sempai blinks and looks around. He trails behind Oishi-sempai uncertainly.

By now, Ryoma has realized what is going to happen.

Inui-sempai drags Kaidou-sempai over as well, muttering something about 76.4% underneath his breath.

Fuji-sempai smiles, and _finally_ looks away from buchou, and jogs swiftly to join the rest of the Regulars.

Momo-sempai and Kikumaru-sempai can now be heard shouting from all over the school.

Oishi-sempai sighs and, along with Kawamura-sempai, tries to placate them.

Kaidou-sempai is somehow dragged into a fight with Momo-sempai, and then with Kikumaru-sempai too.

Inui-sempai steps in to help Kaidou-sempai, but only seems to makes things worse.

Fuji-sempai half-grins, and sends everyone excluding Inui-sempai into an indignant fit.

Ryoma, somehow still alive in the middle of the somewhat-circle the Regulars have formed, notices buchou heading over. He sighs, too, and bends down to retie his shoelaces.

Inwardly, he wonders if this is just a façade, as it has happened far too often to seem honest.

And then buchou shouts for 40 laps from everyone, and everyone sets off.

Echizen Ryoma sighs as he runs his 34th lap, looking around.

And he sees his team.

**He sees Tezuka Kunimitsu**, respected for his natural leaderships and abilities. He also sees the strict but caring way his buchou treats everyone, particularly the Regulars.

**He sees Fuji Syuusuke**, resident tensai of Seishun Gakuen. He also sees the playful sadistic-ness that never goes too far with his own teammates.

**He sees Inui Sadaharu**, the dataman and trainer of the team. He also sees the drive to help his teammates, an honest drive.

**He sees Kaidou Kaoru**, the 'viper' and endurance player. He also sees the caring side, hidden underneath a side of aggressiveness that also strives to help others in its own way.

**He sees Momoshiro Takeshi**, the smash-specialist and second power player of the Regulars. He also sees the carefree attitude that he shows everyone, the way he treats everyone with a friendly front.

**He sees Kawamura Takashi**, the power player of Seigaku. He also sees the split personality, both sides still devoted to helping the ones around him.

**He sees Kikumaru Eiji**, the acrobatic player of the Regulars. He also sees the way that he is always happy, even when it's only for others.

**He sees Oishi Syuichirou**, the mother-hen and game-maker of Seigaku. He also sees the way that the worry he shows is completely genuine, and stems from something inside.

As Echizen Ryoma finishes his 40th lap, second to only Kaidou-sempai, he realises something.

That all these things apply to him too.

And so, the Prince of Tennis smiles (inwardly) and let's his previous doubts go.

Seishun Gakuen really is the school for him, after all.

(And then Kikumaru-sempai suffocates him, with help from Momo-sempai. The others watch and chuckle, doing nothing to help the almost-blue prodigy. And then Oishi-sempai steps in and tries to help, and then Kawamura-sempai is handed a racket courtesy of Fuji-sempai, and then Inui-sempai remarks about something off-handedly, and then Kaidou-sempai is suddenly red, and then buchou is about ready to shout for more laps, and then….)

The Prince of Tennis merely sighs and shakes his head minutely.

Well, Seigaku is still Seigaku, after all is said and done.

* * *

**A/N: **Ja, how was it?

It's my first attempt at a Seigaku fic, I normally do Rikkaidai or Hyotei ones. Please check them out if you have the time.

If you do not, please at least leave a review! They really mean a lot to me, and I try to reply if I can.

Thanks!~

Kage-chan...~~


End file.
